ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Good Copy, Bad Copy
Good Copy, Bad Copy is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Plot' The Forever Knights retreat into their castle, running from something chasing them. They seal the entrance and the thing breaks in, revealing itself to be Humungousaur. He crushes the Knights, ruining their castle and grabbing a Knight. He reverts back to his human form and asks the knight: "Where is Ben Tennyson?". Gwen and Kevin use a piece of Ben's wreckage to track him to the castle, torn to pieces. They see Jetray flying away and he won't answer them calling. A Knight then tells them that Ben has attacked 3 of their castles, as well as a hive of DNAliens. Kevin doubts it, thinking Ben wouldn't go on missions without them. Kevin and Gwen return to Ben's house and find Ben studying with Julie. He doesn't understand what they mean, and then Kevin points out that he isn't lying because Ben's left eye twitches when he lies. Ben then realizes Julie ate all the Chili Fries and they go to Burger Shack to get more. Ben gets pack of Chili Fries and leaves with terrible behavior, then gets another with good behavior. When Ben gets out, he turns into Big Chill and flies off. Kevin and Gwen see him and chase after him, then Ben appears behind them as Human and changes into Big Chill again and flies after them. The fake Big Chill attacks another Forever Knight castle, before Kevin and Gwen arrive and help him defeat the Knights, before they question him. He burps from Chili Fries and changes back, claiming he is Ben. The real Big Chill arrives and changes back, and the fake Ben reveals himself as Albedo of the Galvan. He then claims himself builder of the Omnitrix and that he must have it back. Ben is suspicious, thinking that his Omnitrix was the only one in the universe, and that a Galvan named Azmuth built the Omnitrix as he has seen him in ''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'', but Albedo claims Azmuth a liar. Albedo demands Ben returns the Omnitrix, saying it is incomplete and has malfunctions, which could rip a hole in the fabric of the universe. Thinking he could be a Highbreed trying to trick him into losing the war, Ben tries to convince Albedo to show his face, but Albedo reveals he is stuck in Ben's human body because of his DNA fusing with Ben's. When Ben asks how to remove the Omnitrix, he notices Albedo's twitching left eye and refuses. Albedo then tries to take the Omnitrix by force and turns into Negative Jetray, grabbing Ben and taking him away. Ben escapes by transforming into Humungousaur. Kevin and Gwen combine their powers to attack Negative Jetray and Humungousaur grabs him. Negative Jetray manages to escape, but Gwen can track him because of the mana he left. Gwen tracks Albedo to a computer factory. Ben then leaves Gwen and Kevin while trying to surround Albedo, and Kevin tries to make sure which one is Ben by putting an X on his cheek, calling him "Ben X", but Ben erases it. Albedo then arrives in the form of Negative Goop, tricking Gwen and Kevin. When Ben arrives, Albedo catches them in packing foam. Ben challenges Albedo and transforms into Goop, attacking Albedo. Albedo then changes into Negative Humungousaur and defeats Goop. Goop transforms into Swampfire and defeats Negative Humungousaur by throwing mud in his eyes. Meanwhile, Gwen tries to free Kevin. Negative Humungousaur changes into Negative Big Chill again and freezes Swampfire. Swampfire manages to transform into Brainstorm and uses his electricity to damage him. Managing to survive the pain, Albedo transforms into Negative Echo Echo and splits into 5, using his sonic attacks to defeat Brainstorm. Brainstorm dodges the attack by turning into Jetray and destroys 4 of the Negative Echo Echos, so the remaining Negative Echo Echo turns into Negative Spidermonkey and traps Jetray in a web. Jetray knocks Negative Spidermonkey away and turns into Chromastone, breaking the web. He attempts to attack Negative Spidermonkey, but the other changes have drained the Omnitrix's power and he transforms back into Ben. Negative Spidermonkey turns back into Albedo. He tries to punch Ben, but their Omnitrixes link, damaging Albedo's Human form, sending out an energy pulse. Azmuth then appears and reveals Albedo was his assistant and created an Inferior Copy of the Omnitrix. He then destroys Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in his Human form and imprisoning him in the Null Void. Azmuth lets Ben keep the Omnitrix. In the test next morning, Ben gets a C+ in his test. He thinks Azmuth was not letting Albedo change back wasn't a good one, but in the Null Void, in a cell, Albedo disagrees. He vows that he will be free and will make Ben pay, but until that day, he demands Chili Fries in his cell. 'Major Events' *Ben and the gang first meet Albedo, Ben's negative twin. *Albedo changes into Ben's negative colors. *Albedo's Omnitrix is destroyed. *Azmuth makes his debut in Alien Force. Debuts *Albedo *Azmuth 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth Villains *Albedo Aliens Used By Albedo *Negative Humungousaur (x2) *Negative Jetray (x2) *Negative Big Chill (x2) *Negative Goop *Negative Echo Echo *Negative Spidermonkey By Ben *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Goop *Swampfire *Brainstorm *Jetray *Chromastone 'Quotes' Negative Echo Echo: Surrender. Or. Die! Negative Spidermonkey: HEEL! (punches) Kevin: Someone's in trouble! ?????: Dinner! Albedo:(shouting) "BRING ME CHILI FRIES!" Errors *In one scene, Albedo's Omnitrix is seen on his right wrist rather than the left. *In another scene, when Albedo is first seen in his cell, his shirt is black. Then in another, it turns white. *When Albedo dodged Goop's attack, Albedo's stripes on his right shoulder are black. *When the group had a discussion with each other about "Ben's" rampage, Ben had black hair instead of brown. Allusions *The title of the episode is similar to the saying "Good cop, Bad cop". 'Trivia' *It's unknown how Ben was able to take Physics as a 9th grade student when Physics is normally considered an 11th grade class. Even if Ben did take I.P.C (Intro to Physics and/or Chemistry), he'd at least have to take a year of Biology which is not allowed in 8th grade. *It is shown that whenever Ben tells a lie, his left eye twitches (first noticed by Kevin). *Like Ben, Julie too likes chili fries. *Julie, is shown to be a clever student in science when she gets an A where as Ben is shown to be a below-average student as he gets a C+ as a good grade for him. But in the episode Paradox, Paradox states that he has a good logic about transdimensional metaphysics. Also, Paradox tells Ben that because of his knowledge in transdimensional metaphysics, he has been saved in many situations in the future. *Gwen's conversation with Ben about sleepwalking being a possibility is a possible reference to Sublimino who hypnotized Ben in Midnight Madness. *At the end of the episode, when Azmuth states that alongside him, somebody else also thought that Ben was the true wielder of the Omnitrix, he was referring to Max, which was revealed in The Final Battle: Part 2, during Ben and Azmuth's conversation. *At the end, when Albedo received his dinner in his cell, he demonstrated his unwanted cravings by yelling, "Bring me chili fries!" *Azmuth makes his Alien Force debut. *All the aliens from Alien Force were featured in this episode (Alien X excluded). *Albedo doesn't shout out the name of the alien he's turned into. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hunt the Omnitrix arc